You Don't Know Me
by Irelandblue
Summary: UPDATED VERSION AND NEW PEN NAME! used to be PQLeaper New and improved! She doesn't know him. He will always be a friend, nothing more... or will he? JavaJunkie and slightly AU. Please read and review :


**Disclaimer**: Obviously I don't own _Gilmore Girls_, Michael Bublé, or any other pop culture references in this story. Not that I wouldn't like to… I just don't have that kind of money. :-

A/N: This is an edited version of the story I first published… I forgot to add a part of the story. This story takes place somewhere around "Luke can see her face," and after the breakup of Luke's marriage. I originally wrote it as a One-Shot, but I think I may add Lorelai's point of view. I'm not sure, what do you think? Thank you in advance for reviewing. :-

* * *

**_Prologue_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is just another late Monday morning at the diner in Stars Hollow. It's the quiet part of the day between breakfast and lunch, so there are a handful of people in the diner sipping coffee and watching the floor show, presented free of charge, and courtesy of the local diner owner and the town's grocer/alderman/chairman of every council known to man/ all around annoyance.

"No, Taylor! I will NOT put that stupid flyer up in MY diner! Now get out before I throw a frying pan at you!" Luke roars as he points to the door forcefully, standing behind the familiar blue counter and clutching a bunch of receipts as of his life depended on them being in order… or maybe it was Taylor's life that depended on them….

Standing on the other side of the counter, a safe distance away from Luke, with his hands high on his hips like a rooster, was Taylor Doose, town PITA (a/n: pain in the ass) and permanent thorn in one Lucas Danes's side. "You know, Luke, if you would just learn to get involved in town activities, you may not be so crabby anymore." Taylor sneers in a "better than thou" voice and held out a clipboard holding the reviled neon green-colored fliers shouting "Dancing under the Stars of Stars Hollow. $10/ person. Proceeds to go towards the 'Beautify Stars Hollow' fund. All are welcome!"

Luke just throws him a look that, if it was a frying pan, would have rendered Taylor unconscious for at least a week. "THAT'S IT!" Luke bellows as he threw down his rag, picks up the closest kitchen utensil _(it was the same ladle Jess used to get even with that swan)_, and warningly approaches Taylor. He begins speaking in a low, menacing tone, the vein at his temple visibly throbbing, "out… Out… OUT!" he crescendos into full fledge rant! "Take your stupid fliers and get out of my diner! Now!" and just to make sure that Taylor knew he meant business he brandished the ladle like a baseball bat, intent on practicing his rusty swing on Taylor's head.

"Ok, ok, Luke! You win this time, but some day you will regret this rude behavior!" Taylor calls over his shoulder as he scrambles for the door.

Luke points one more time and hollers again… "OUT!" as Taylor reaches the door and, in the twinkling of a bell and a hearty thud, Taylor has … um… left the building. Luke goes back to counting his receipts, forgetting for a moment the curly-haired brunette sitting at the end of the counter sipping coffee from a huge blue mug…

"Hmmm… the angel who got its wings with that departure musta jumped a foot high from that slamming door, too!" Lorelai quips into her near empty coffee cup, her blue eyes dancing mischievously. "Poor Clarence, I mean, he's jumpy enough!"

At the sound of her voice, Luke's head jerks instinctively toward her. He glances at her, trying to stop himself from smiling and finding himself failing miserably in that endeavor. "Clarence? Angels? What in the world are you talking about, Lorelai?" he asks, knowing full well what she meant, but instead, playing the role of the movie ignorant diner man to the letter.

Lorelai gives a gasp of mock horror. "You know, 'It's a Wonderful Life" Frank Capra, Jimmy Stewart… Bert and Ernie?" At that, she looks up and notices the faint smile curling at the corners of Luke's mouth. She looks deep into his eyes, so deep he thinks he is going to drown in those big blue pools and then, just when he can't stand it anymore and is just about to tell her how he feels or reach across the counter and kiss her… she crosses her eyes and sticks her tongue out at him.

"Lorelai!" he says gruffly, still slightly weak-kneed from their previous staring contest and embarrassed with himself that he almost broke under the pressure, "I know what 'It's A Wonderful Life' is! I didn't crawl out from under a rock, you know! Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do!" And with that, he spins an about-face on his heel and stalks into the storage room under the premise of retrieving salt and pepper to refill the shakers on the table and leaving a stunned Lorelai in his wake.

Once in the safety of the storage room and away from the prying eyes of the diner, Luke takes a deep breath and tries to process what just happened out there with Lorelai… _did they have a moment or was he imagining it?_

Meanwhile, Lorelai is still sitting at the counter, a cold and now forgotten mug of coffee in front of her on the counter, also trying to process what she had done to make her best friend so agitated. "Who ate his Wheaties this morning?" she mumbles to herself, "Well, there goes THAT idea." _And what was that thing with us just a few moments ago…did I just have "a moment" with my best friend or was that my overactive imagination again?_

Miss Patty, the town gossip and Luke and Lorelai's most vocal cheerleader, has been watching this entire scene unfold, unbeknownst to the dynamic duo. After a moment of watching Lorelai staring off into outer space, obviously having an in-depth debate with herself over what just happened, she decides that its time she brings Lorelai back into the land of the living and, perhaps, planting a seed of courage in those two to finally take the plunge and be together.

"Lorelai, dear, can I ask your opinion about something?" says Miss Patty smoothly.

Lorelai's head snaps up at the sound of her name and, for a moment, a slight blush creeps up her into her cheeks, but she quickly quells its spread. "Uh, yeah, sure, Patty," Lorelai replied hastely, trying to regain her composure, "What can I do for you?"

Miss Patty takes a deep breath, she is going to have to make this believable if it is going to work. "Well," starts Miss Patty, "Taylor left me in charge of the music for this shin-ding and I was just wondering… who do you think is a good artist to play for this dance? I need someone who is easy to dance to with great sing-a-long lyrics that will appeal to a wide audience of people." She takes another breath, "Who do you suggest?"

Lorelai looks at Miss Patty with an odd expression on her face. _Why would she be asking **me** about this? Isn't Lane a better person for this job? _"Oh... umm… let me think…. Oh yeah, that singer from 'The Wedding Date' with the girl from 'Will and Grace' is fantastic! I think his name is Michael something… Bubble, Bobble… Bublé! Michael Bublé! Oh my God, he's gotta voice like buttah! Erm… yeah, um…. Hope this works for ya!" Lorelai states with a smile.

Miss Patty smiles at her. _She has no idea. _"Yes, love, it does. Ok, well, will I see you later?"

"Oh, absolutely, Patty! I wouldn't miss a dance like that for the world! See you there!" and Lorelai jumps off the stool, grabs her purse, and heads out the door before she can get asked anymore random questions or get lost in her thoughts about Luke and that… thing… that happened between them only a few moments ago.

* * *

**_Luke's Story_**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's 9:30 on a Saturday night. Everyone in Stars Hallow is either out at the town dance or at home in bed. Luke Danes is sitting by himself in his apartment, drinking a beer, lost in thought and feeling sorry for himself. Outside, you can hear Taylor blasting Michael Bublé.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke Danes, table for one. Geez, is that all I am? I'm done with "love." In the words of the immortal Wedding Singer, Adam Sandler, Love Stinks! First there was Rachel and her nosing in on my heart. Then the problems with Nicole and the "sock-man" took over. Why did I even think of marrying anyone other than Lorelai? What was I thinking? I never loved Nicole- I didn't even want to go on that stupid cruise! And all through this, I can't get Lorelai out of my head. She's my friend, so I at least have that excuse, but… I've always known- in my heart, ya know?

Once again, she's out with another guy. Why can't she see me? Why can't she see that I love her so much! I know that she doesn't really love those other guys she's been with. I don't even think she loved Christopher. Damn that Taylor! He's gotta blast that music. Arrrg, I swear, one day, there will be bloodshed.

Wait a second, that song... _"You give your hand to me and then you say hello and I can hardly speak, my heart is beating so and any one can tell you think you know me well, but you don't know me…"_

That sounds like me and my relationship with Lorelai.

"_No, you don't know the one who dreams of you at night and longs to kiss your lips and longs to hold you tight Oh I'm just a friend. That's all I've ever been, 'cause you don't know me…"_

Grrr, it's all true, that "you'll never know the one that longs to hold you tight" and all that; not to mention the fact that I will only be a friend to her. That's it.

"_I never knew the art of making love, though my heart aches with love for you." _

Rachel said that I my heart was preoccupied. She could tell… hell, everyone in this crazy town has said to me, at least once that it was obvious I was in love with Lorelai and just to take the plunge and ask her out. It's the same love for her that causes me to grin like a blinkin' Cheshire cat and glow like a Japanese lantern whenever she comes waltzing in to babble her way into another cup of coffee.

"_Afraid and shy, I've let my chance to go by, the chance that you might love me, too"_

And I **have** been afraid and shy. I just didn't want to mess up a great friendship. I mean, I know her better than anyone else- with the exception of Rory.

And I have let so many chances go by. I mean, just think of the time I nearly kissed her when she repainted the diner… or the thousands of times I was so close to her, all I had to do was reach out and kiss her or take her hand or ask her out to something… anything…. Dinner or a movie or something… for as long as we both shall live.

Sometimes, though… I get the feeling there is something else there- something hiding just underneath the surface when Lorelai starts dating another guy. Sometimes I think that she knows they are not right for her. Maybe that's why she always comes back to the diner after a breakup or a fight with her parents. She always comes back to… me? She does, she always comes back to me… and she was a little bit- scratch that… a lot a bit jealous of Nicole. Come to think of it, she was jealous of Rachel, too. Hmmmmm.

At this realization, Luke scratches his grizzled cheek. Could it be? ... Nah! She would have said something…. Wouldn't she have? Ah well, back to feeling sorry for myself.

"_You give your hand to me and then you say goodbye. I watch you walk away beside some lucky guy. You'll never know the one who loves you so. Well, you don't know me."_

I've seen that woman go off with more guys that are so wrong for her than I can even count! Chris, Max, Alex, Jason… Arrg! All these guys have been with Lorelai... MY Lorelai! She goes with them and I stand there like a good "friend" listening to her complain about them, even teaching her to fish, all the while dying inside because she calls me her best friend, flirts with me over coffee, and in the end she chooses someone else and I stand there. I just stand there, loving her -_loving her?-_ yeah, I guess loving her, and she just flounces right passed me- not seeing me or knowing how I feel.

Ok, now I'm getting angry… time to chill… take a slug of beer… deep breath… ok… Chill there, Danes!

I have never been in love- real love. Not until now. This is real. And I can't bear to watch her walk away with another guy that is so completely wrong for her. But, she will never know. She is never going to know me, not in that way. She doesn't want me. I guess I'd better just give up and go back to my lonely "table for one" life. Unless…

* * *

**_The Confrontation_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke takes a final swig of his beer, drops the bottle into the recycle bin, adjusts his flannel shirt and blue ball cap, and heads towards the town square in search of Lorelai.

He sees her, standing by herself next to the Founder's Day Punch, tapping her toes and smiling while the other people swirled around her on the dance floor. Suddenly, she looked up and froze, her eyes plastered to his- and the rest of the world fell away. It was like that scene in West Side Story where Tony and Maria meet for the first time across the school gymnasium.

Her smile widens, if that is even possible, and she puts her drink down, preparing to walk over to her best friend, but she never gets the chance. He quickly crosses the expanse of space between them, taking her into his arms. Lorelai looks up at him, surprised, but comfortable. She returns his embrace.

Just then, Taylor stands up on the podium and announces "Well, this is the last song of the evening- the last dance! Make it count!"

Lorelai feels Luke tense at those words as they each simultaneously take a deep, fortifying breath. Lorelai is just about to break contact between them when she hears him address her.

"Lorelai, may I have the honor of this dance?" implores Luke as he gazes into her deep blue eyes.

"Why, Mr. Danes, I would be delighted!" responds Lorelai with a smile that lights up her entire face.

He deftly wraps his arm around her waist, his other hand holding hers close to his heart. They begin to twirl around the dance floor to the melodious strains of Michael Bublé's "Save the Last Dance for Me."

"Wow, Luke! You've been holding out on me!" Lorelai exclaims.

"It's all god-given talent, Lorelai," answers Luke in his usual gruff voice, though Lorelai thought she detected a hint of something else in there… love, maybe? If only she could be that lucky. To have her best friend love her the way that she loves him…_Don't over think it there, Gilmore!_

The song ended and reluctantly, the two friends pulled away from each other, though they still held hands. "So… Lorelai…"

"So… Luke… Um, thank you so much for the dance. That was fantastic…" whispers Lorelai shyly.

"Yeah, well… hey, I couldn't very well leave you sittin' there all by yourself," Luke replies, suddenly self-conscious and bashful. _Smooth, Danes, real smooth!_

Lorelai looks into his eyes and tenderly places her hand on his rough cheek. "Well, it means a lot to me." Then she leans forward gives him a light kiss on the cheek.

Luke just stands there, frozen for a moment, and then forces himself to meet Lorelai's eyes. This time, though, he sees something different in them… was that desire and… possibly… love? He thinks for a moment, and then decides to take a leap of faith. He reaches out his hands to cup Lorelai's face closes his eyes and…

"What are you doing?"

Luke looks into Lorelai's eyes, surprised at first. Then, he remembers his boldness… "Will you just stand still," he growls. And then, he kisses her. Softly, at first, but gradually the kiss deepens. Eight years of pent up emotion- Love, pain, desire, go into this kiss. After a few moments, Luke pulls back.

"Oh, God! Lorelai, I'm so sorry… I don't know what came over m…" Luke starts to rant until Lorelai places her finger on his lips.

"Shhhh, it's ok," she whispers. Then she places her hand back on his cheek, lovingly stroking his light stubble… and she begins to lean forward…

"What are you doing?"

Lorelai's eyes open slowly and she looks deep into his eyes, searching them as if she can read his soul. "Will you just stand still?" she croons softly. And their lips meet for the second time, sending shivers of fire and ice up and down their spines.

When, at last, they break away, Luke takes her hand again. "You want some coffee?" he asks her, eyebrows arched.

"Is the pope Catholic? Do dogs pee on trees?" Lorelai quips.

"Lorelai…" Luke rumbles, a slight grin playing on the edges of his mouth and a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Throw in pie and you've gotta a date, Mr.!"

"That, my dear, can be arranged."

"You know? I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship…." Lorelai sighs as Luke wraps his arm around her waist to lead her across the street for coffee, pie, and a long talk.

* * *

**_The Conclusion... sort of..._**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, Luke smiles down at the sleeping form of his best friend curled up in his lap after hours of talking and kissing… correction. His new girlfriend… Soon to be his fiancé, but time will tell…

_My, my…. Maybe she does know me after all… who would have thought?_

_**The End? **_

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: I know I asked for reviews up at the top of this fiction, I just wanted to thank you again for those who read this story. Also, if you think that I should add a part from Lorelai's point of view, I would like to know that, too. Thank you, again:-)

****


End file.
